


Dimension Crossed Lovers

by housewolf_tala



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fluff, NSFW, Oral Sex, PWP, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 09:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14352456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/housewolf_tala/pseuds/housewolf_tala
Summary: Connor is a simple half elf assassin who just wants the queen of his country to relax for a minute. He decides that a few drinks and some private time are just the things for the job.





	Dimension Crossed Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> A commission I wrote for one of the players in the D&D game I run. A little bit of backstory- Connor(a rogue) was yanked out of his dimension by the goddess Ticara to deal with a threat. He met Queen Aerith and King-consort Katar in this timeline; Katar is his future self, and Aerith is his aged-up girlfriend. Lorelei is the Queen-consort(wife of the both of them), and Eletha is the princess, recently stolen and then rescued by Connor and his party.

“You don’t usually visit every day unless something’s wrong, Connor. Is everything alright?”

Aerith had invited him into her bedroom, where the late afternoon light was streaming through the window. Empty plates from lunch were in front of her, along with a stack of papers that she was thumbing through.

“Everything is fine; you shouldn’t worry so much. I didn’t know you had glasses,” Connor replied, closing the door behind him. He pulled a chair up next to her and picked up one of the papers, detailing some sort of trade between Abrea and Vennen. “Where’s Vennen?”

She took the paper out of his hand and placed it back on the pile. “North of Sukena. They invented something awhile back and didn’t want to share it with the world; we’re trying to negotiate a trade for it. And yes, the glasses are what happens when you age; not that you’d know anything about that,” she teased. “So what brings you by?”

“Can’t I just visit my future wife for fun? Does there have to be a motive?” Connor responded, pretending to be hurt by the suggestion.

She rolled her eyes, but the smile on her face betrayed her affection for him. “There’s always a motive with you, even when you’re Katar. Although, your Katar motives are probably more pure.”

“I’m sure.” Connor’s tone clearly implied he was calling her bullshit. “Where is my older self, anyway? I never see him or Lorelei.”

“Believe it or not, all of us sleep separately most of the time,” Aerith answered. She scanned the paper she was reading and set it aside, before picking up the trade agreement Connor had read and making a sound of displeasure. She made a few notes on it while she talked. “Part of it is security, but all three of us enjoy company from time to time. I believe Katar spent last night with one of his new manservants. He joined me for breakfast but left when I started on this mess to work on his own responsibilities. Lorelei is usually around to keep me company while I work, but she’s doting over Eletha.”

Connor snuck a hand in, and slipped the quill out of Aerith’s fingers. She reached for it, and he held it just out of her reach with a grin on his face. “This isn’t relaxing. Come on, take a break with me. You’ve had a rough few weeks.”

“You’re so impertinent. I am your Queen,” she protested, though she seemed more amused than anything. She moved out of her chair and snatched the quill back- but found his arms wrapped around her waist instead, pulling her into his lap. “Hey!”

“You can get back to your boring powder trade later. When’s the last time you saw daylight?”

“What’s daylight?” She responded, deadpan.

“Exactly.”

“Fine. I suppose we can go take a walk in the gardens-”

“No.”

“No? What do you mean ‘no’?”

“I mean that I’m also betting you haven’t left this castle in years. When’s the last time you actually visited Alathe?”

Aerith stared at him, aghast. “I don’t know if you know this, but I am, in fact, the Queen of Alathe. I’m the most recognizable face in the city. On top of that, there’s all kinds of security issues with going out in public. For gods’ sake, we had armed security inside this castle and the princess was stolen. No, I haven’t been out of the castle.”

Connor took a hat off his head and, with a flourish, placed it on Aerith’s. “You can have whatever face you want, and you’ll be with me. I won’t let anything happen to you. Just come out with me, and have fun for once in your fancy royal life, just like we used to. I’ll take you to a tavern; we can have a few drinks of something that isn’t imported from Fancy Wine Country, maybe dance a little bit. It’ll be good for you.”

She groaned, and wiggled out of his arms. She leaned over her table without sitting down, making a few final quick notes and putting her signature at the bottom. The quill made a ‘click’ as she slapped it down onto the pile of papers. “Fine. Let’s go.”

An hour later, Connor and a beautiful but anonymous elf woman walked through the front gates of Castle Daeralei and towards the city, arm in arm. She’d changed out of the dress that would have marked her as royal, and had borrowed one from a noble. She was still easily marked as high class, but wouldn’t be bothered in the taverns of the royal district.

He considered taking her to The Lantern House at first, but they didn’t have dancing- just good drinks. So, he picked one at random, and found them in a warm room lit by fireplace and more candlelit chandeliers than he cared to count. Barely any tables were free, and the dance floor was packed. A band played on a stage by the bar, and the lively tune could even be heard from outside. A few barmaids were dancing on the bar and even on tables, to the applause of a few patrons.

Aerith was wide-eyed and grinning as she followed Connor to the bar, admiring one of the women’s legwork. He passed her a mug, and clinked his to it. “Cheers! To one evening of freedom.”

“Cheers,” she repeated, and took a long drink- before sputtering. She hadn’t had common ale in a very long time. She gave herself a moment to brace her tongue, ignoring Connor’s chuckle, and drank again. That time, she was prepared, and didn’t spit it out.

“That’s my girl!” He praised. He leaned his back against the bar, and slipped an arm around her waist to keep her close. “See, you just needed to loosen up a bit.”

“If you say so,” she replied, but from the way she looked, Connor knew he’d done the right thing. Her eyes were sparkling with a mischief he had only seen on her younger self, and she never stopped smiling. She was watching the dancers with both excitement and admiration, and her foot was tapping along to the beat. He tilted his mug up and finished it all in one go, coaxing her into doing the same.

With the buzz working on them, he took her hand and led her onto the floor. “Let’s see if you remember how to dance,” he teased her.

“I was always better than you at it,” she replied dryly, and listened to the music for only a few moments. Connor took the first step, and she followed him into it effortlessly. Dancing had been one of the many things she’d been trained in, and even after years, she was excellent. Connor kept up with her without missing a beat, but something about the way her body moved was more fluid.

The light of the many flickering fires caught the sequins in her dress, and the bright green of her eyes. She was captivating as he watched her, and despite the disguise, she looked so much like the young Aerith he’d last seen. She twirled back into his arms gracefully, and her back fit against his chest perfectly. She swayed her hips with his, and turned to look back at him with a bright smile. The delight on her face stirred his heart, and for the first time in weeks, he forgot about everything waiting out in the world. It was just the two of them, having a good time like they used to, and it reminded him why he’d fallen in love with her in the first place.

They stumbled back to the castle, tipsy from the ale and drunk on their freedom, after a few more hours of dancing and drinking. Even with the hat off, her face was flushed, and Aerith was breathless and giggling when she tugged Connor into her bedroom. 

“You were right; I needed that,” she told him, stopping to pour them both a glass of wine. She sipped from it, still catching her breath and admiring him from the corner of her eye. “You’re much better at dancing than I remember you being.”

“And you, like a fine wine, only got better with age,” he joked. 

She rolled her eyes and swatted at him when he came close, but he slid his arms around her waist and pulled her to his chest. He took the glass out of her hand and put it back on the table with a gentle, chastising boop to the nose.

She grinned and leaned up on her toes to press her lips to his. It was soft, at first, and she went to pull away- but he tangled his fingers into her hair and curled his fingers around her rear to keep a solid grip. He gave a light squeeze, not letting her pull away- not until he tugged her bottom lip between his teeth, and grazed over the sensitive skin. When he let her go, it was with a caress of his tongue over the marks of his teeth, and a wicked smile.

“So when can I expect someone to come steal you away for the night?” He asked, pretending that he didn’t notice the hitch in her breathing, or the way she licked her lips when he’d broken their contact.

“Why? Are you hoping to get to know Lorelei more personally, or were you interested in Katar?” Seeing the look on his face, she snickered. “Oh, you’re so vain! You are curious about your older self. I assure you, you only got better with age, too...Especially if our last little tryst was any indication.”

“Well, I was going to try and seduce you, but now I’m insulted.” Connor pretended to be wounded, and turned as if he might walk to the door- but Aerith turned him back towards her, and took advantage of his momentum to nibble on his throat.

“If you’re so insulted, then let me make it up to you,” she murmured. Her fingertips danced along the buttons of his shirt, until it hung open. While her fingers worked on his belt and pants, she lowered her mouth to nip along the edges of his ink under the light fuzz on his chest. It was his turn to feel heat rising under his skin, and there was a small, extra satisfaction and pride knowing it was the most powerful woman in the country going down on him.

Once she’d loosened the laces, she went to her knees, pulling the fabric down with her. She massaged her fingers over his exposed member, coaxing the warmth to harden in her palm. Aerith flashed him a smile and maintained eye contact, before she leaned forward to circle her tongue around the sensitive head. He threaded his fingers into her messy hair to grip the silken strands, and his free hand automatically went behind him to grip the closest furniture- the back of a chair, in this case.

She traced her tongue over the designs that extended over his impressive length. She’d seen his tattoos before, of course, but she was still amazed he could handle the pain from getting his dick inked. She drew back along the lines, and parted her lips to take him in.

He let out a breath between his teeth, and broke eye contact to lay his head back. She was able to relax her throat and take all of him, and the way she moved her head timed her reflex to tighten around him every time he started to pull back. Her fingers had wrapped around the base of his shaft to hold him steady while her tongue worked its magic, creating an extra suction that drove him wild.

His legs threatened to buckle, and a low groan escaped his throat. “Gods, Aerith,” he barely managed to rasp. The chuckle she gave in response vibrated around him, and another spasm of pleasure ran up his spine.

He wouldn’t last long like that; his control was slipping. He wanted to be with her, not be served by her. He yanked her hair back and withdrew from her lips, ignoring the whine of protest from her. A small degree of regret flooded his mind as the cold air met the slick rod, and it was only the promise of burying it between her legs that stopped him from plunging right back into her open mouth.

He reached down to pick her up, and kicked off his pants to carry her to the bed. He shrugged off his shirt and let it fall to the ground, and rested his hands on the top of her dress, where the laces met.

Realizing what he was about to do, she gave only a slight protest. “This isn’t my dress-”

“You can buy her a new one,” he growled, and gave a sharp yank. The laces started to rip, and he followed them down until even the many layers of her skirts had been ripped in half. The satisfying sound of it echoed in the air, and Aerith’s body was stunning once exposed. Her skin was flawless from years of pampering, and the fresh air caused the peaks of her breast to tighten, begging for attention.

He didn’t waste another moment; he hoisted her legs over his shoulders and directed his tip to her waiting folds. He tested how ready she was, letting it get slick by sliding it from her entrance to her clit and back again. She wriggled and gasped when it brushed over the sensitive bulb, and he grinned at the payback. His palm rested on her pelvis, and thumb circled the nub just as he pressed into her.

Her walls wrapped around him immediately, and his body shuddered at the feeling. He leaned down over her, and didn’t hold back; it was how she liked it. His thumb kept in time with his thrusts, and her back arched from the assault to her senses. Aerith clawed at the fabric of the dress under her, bunching it in her fists. 

She didn’t bother to keep her voice down; her cries of bliss echoed around the room. “Fuck, Connor, don’t stop, please!” She gasped, and locked her ankles around the back of his neck, pulling him down further over her body until her knees almost met her stomach.

“Yes, my Queen,” he joked, knowing Aerith was too lost to glare at him at the moment. His free arm locked around her thighs to hold her steady, and his hips bucked into her with all his strength; he could feel himself getting deeper the more he leaned over her. She couldn’t get enough of it, and his fingers kept slipping from the fluid coating it.

He pulled it away, leaving her panting. He offered it towards her, and she gave him a quizzical look, before understanding dawned on her face.

A shiver ran down his spine as she sucked on his thumb, cleaning it of her juices. Their eyes locked as she did, and the hunger for her only grew. She seemed to know how that sight affected him, and let go of the dress to grab his hand, holding it to her until it was thoroughly cleaned. The sight of it caused the churning within him to grow, and his self control hung by a thread. He wasn’t going to let himself finish before she did; he wanted to see her writhe because of him. 

He pulled his digit back and returned it to her clit, resuming its rapid flicking. It elicited more of her sweet moans, and from how she clenched down around him, he knew she was close.

“Come on, Aerith, give me what I want,” he demanded, and leaned fully in, pressing her knees to meet her chest. 

She cried out again, and his words seemed to be the last push she needed. Her sex pulsed around him, spasming as he felt a gush around his cock. The tightening around him and the exquisite look on her face- her mouth in a perfect circle, her eyes closed and skin flushed- drove him over the edge. His nails dug into her thigh, and his thrusts became more erratic as the haze of bliss clouded over his mind.

“Aerith!” He sheathed himself completely in her, every throb shooting a strand of hot cum into her. He was breathing heavily, his entire body trembling at the connection between them. She moved her legs off his shoulders to wrap around his waist, allowing him to finally lean fully down to meet her lips in a kiss. The taste of her pussy still lingered on her lips, and his body gave a final shudder, before he relaxed on top of her.

The fire of their kiss receded to something slower, tender. He became aware of her fingers pushing back his bangs, slightly damp from the sweat and exertion. The glow on her face as she looked at him was filled with more love than he might have expected.

“I love you, Connor,” she murmured. She tilted her lips to press a small one to his forehead, and unlocked her legs to allow him a change in position.

He let himself fall to the bed, and lay on his back with one arm around Aerith’s shoulders. She immediately snuggled close to him, heedless of the now ruined dress. Her ear rested on his chest, and he lightly stroked her hair. With the lust burned out of them, the simple comfort of being together was like a blanket to their drained bodies. He looked down at her, and admired the serenity on her face. For the first time since he’d met her in this life, she looked completely at peace. He wanted to burn the memory of it into his mind; he knew it would be a rare moment. “I...I love you, too, Aerith.”

“I can hear your heart beating when I have my head here,” she whispered. “I can hear it getting slower with every breath you take, and it’s comforting. Thinking about it now, I realize when we were out together, earlier, I felt completely safe. I’ve always felt safe with you. Even in the worst moments of our lives, you’ve always put me and the family first.”

A small pang of guilt stabbed him, and she seemed to notice his body tense up. Her eyes opened, and she leaned up to kiss his cheek. “Connor, you’ll make things right. You told me that Ticara promised to send you back. You’ll have these moments; you can prove everything you’ve proven to me here all over again. You’re a good man, whether you believe that in your heart or not. If you weren’t, I wouldn’t have chosen you to be with me for the rest of my life. We wouldn’t have the tight knit family that we do, and you certainly wouldn’t have the utter devotion of your people. You may not have seen it, but the people love Katar just as much as they love me, even if they don’t know where you come from.”

“I want to believe that,” he replied, softly. He leaned his head to the side, resting it on top of hers. “I hope I get the chance.

“You will. I know it.” She snuggled closer, and rested her arm over his waist. For a few moments, at least, there was just silence, and the comfort. He could have faith that the future...the past...whatever, would work out. So, for the first time since he’d woken up in the strange temple, he fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.


End file.
